


Blue lips

by elcholl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Cheating, Hooker!Peter, Imagine whoever you want as Killians wife, M/M, married!killian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcholl/pseuds/elcholl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты потерялся? — спросил приятный голос и Киллиан повернул голову, — Ты выглядишь потерянным.</p><p>— Ты проститутка, — спокойно сказал Киллиан и парень усмехнулся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue lips

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045388) by [Captain_Mercurian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian). 



Киллиан любит её. Действительно любит.  
  
Или, по крайней мере, именно это он внушал себе с момента, когда впервые пригласил её на свидание.  
  
  
Он очень старался быть для неё наилучшим бойфрендом, а затем и мужем. Он старался быть для неё идеалом, хоть и знал, что  _она_  не идеал для  _него_.  
  
И даже несмотря на это, Киллиан игнорировал свои истинные чувства. Пока не встретил его.  
  
Киллиан навещал своего отца, который жил в самом бедном районе города. Старый и озлобленный алкоголик, не делающий ничего, кроме загрязнения пространства вокруг себя. Почувствовав облегчение он вышел из вонючей квартиры своего отца и направился к своему дому. Было темно и он уже успел несколько раз проклясть снег, через который приходилось пробираться.  
  
— Ты потерялся? — спросил приятный голос и Киллиан повернул голову.  
  
Миленькие зелёные глаза смотрели на него, синие губы растянулись в улыбке. Ему не нужно было смотреть на скудную одежду, чтобы понять, что парень был проституткой. Киллиан вырос с проститутками, гангстерами и другими пропащими людьми. Он узнавал таких людей с одного единственного взгляда.  
  
— Ты выглядишь потерянным, — продолжил парень после минутного молчания.  
  
Медленно парень начал приближаться к нему, в то время как Киллиан рассматривал его. Он был невероятно молод. Пятнадцать, шестнадцать, не больше. Он почувствовал жалость к нему.  
  
— Ты проститутка, — спокойно сказал Киллиан и парень усмехнулся.  
  
Никто не ответил, но Киллиан и не нуждался в ответе. Он не заметил как открыл рот и спросил: «Сколько?»  
  
Парень весело рассмеялся, сокращая расстояние между ними. Синие, замёрзшие губы поцеловали Киллиана и тот не хотел ничего кроме как согреть это маленькое тело.  
  
  
Киллиан любит её. Действительно любит.  
  
Или, по крайней мере, именно это он внушал себе с момента после секса с мальчишкой на скрипучем матрасе в одном из дешевых отелей.


End file.
